


pitch black

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Character Study, Drabble, EriSol - Freeform, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor Kismesissitude, Feelings, Homestuck - Freeform, I like to think that if they survived they would with help have developed a healthy blackrom, M/M, Microfic, Wordcount: 100, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Pitch love, passionate hate.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Kudos: 14





	pitch black

It was so strong.

Pure hatred that ran through their veins, thoughts of each other inside of their heads, romantic feelings taking over.

Not the usual romance as seen by a human, but romance nonetheless. 

Pitch love, passionate hate.

They drew each other insane, yet craved the other’s company and touch, a cycle that continued.

The perfect blackrom.

The warmth of Sollux against the coldness of Eridan, their baring of teeth and curses at each other. 

Their intense intimate moments, while also driving each other insane, their kismesisissitude striving to make them compete.

With competition, they were becoming better trolls.


End file.
